The miko, the beast, and the youkai
by Lelyn Black
Summary: Beauty and the Beast like you have never seen it before. A magical recreation Inuyasha style with my own personal slant to it.InuKag.
1. Prologue

LB: A new fic…though I know I have several by now…This is my version, with a few attributes from Disney, and an Inuyasha slant on Beauty and the Beast. Inu/Kag.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own anything taken from Disney. Ah, this cruel world…

Prologue:

Sesshoumaru glanced coldly at the bumbling fool. The little thing insisted on following him around. He should've killed the toad by now. It was a wonder that Inuyasha hadn't done so already. However, the thing seemed to amuse Rin. He would keep it around until it was too much of a bother. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken squeaked. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow slightly. Jaken continued nervously. "Someone is at the door, Lord Sesshoumaru." The youkai nodded and swiftly sped toward the door, watching as Rin dragged frog-boy off.

"Forget it, Sesshoumaru. _I'm_ answering it." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. How childish his hanyou brother was. However, Inuyasha smugly opened the door. An old hag stood there, barely half his height. "Please, fine Lord, would you grant me a place to sleep tonight, for there is a great storm, and I am weary from traveling." Sesshoumaru was about to speak, to allow her entrance, but he decided to let Inuyasha get himself into trouble, as usual. (A/N: In hindsight, this probably wasn't the best decision on Sesshoumaru's part.) Inuyasha looked the hag over again. "And?" The hag decided to give him a second chance. "In exchange, Lord, I offer you this rose, as a token of gratitude. Will you allow me to enter?" Inuyasha scoffed. "And why would I do that?" By now, the hag was growing irate. This was both lords' final chance. "May I remind you, lord, that beauty is only skin-deep? You will be greatly rewarded if you grant me entrance." Inuyasha sighed. "Look, hag, the answer is no. Now get lost." He was closing the door, and about to receive a lovely pow-wow from his brother, when a brilliant light erupted from the place where the woman had stood. As the light dimmed, they saw that a beautiful miko seemed to tower above them menacingly. Her aura shot off sparks. "Lords Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." She spoke clearly and angrily, emphasizing each word. "You have both made a terrible error. For your failure to be kind and accepting, you will be cursed, as well as all of those in your service." She held the glowing rose in her hands, and used her power to encase it in a glass covering and transport it to a wing of the castle. "Lord Inuyasha. The curse will be explained to you in your state of slumber, while the others shall know little of it except for the obvious." She drew an arrow and fitted into her bow. She aimed it toward him, and, as he dodged it, ending up outside, she swiftly shot another, which embedded itself in his shoulder and imprisoned him against the god tree on the grounds. With that, she vanished.

The arrow had hit true, and Inuyasha felt himself being flung against the tree. The purifying arrow was sending him into a state of unconsciousness. The rain pounded against his face and clothes. His surroundings grew dimmer, and finally the blurs darkened into blackness. _You will learn your lesson, Lord Inuyasha. _'Who are you?' _I am Kikyou, the miko who imprisoned you. I will explain to you now the terms of your curse…_

Preview for Chapter One:

"Fifty years? Is that how long he was pinned to that tree?"

"You learn fast." Sesshoumaru stood. "I have business to attend to, but I am sure we shall meet again." He sped off, and Miroku muttered, "What he means is, Lord Inuyasha will have smelled him down here, and is now storming out of his room, coming down the stairs, and Sesshoumaru would prefer not to have a run-in with him. Three…Two…One." Inuyasha burst through the door. Miroku sighed. So terribly predictable of both of them. "THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN HERE?"


	2. Curses, curses, and dinner

Disclaimer: Me no own...(checks list) Inuyasha, Disney, and pretty much everything else except for the story line...This is troublesome...

Chapter One

Kagome peeked into the kitchen. "Something smells really good, mom!" she exclaimed. Souta was already eagerly stuffing food into his mouth. "Warfals!" he mumbled with his mouth full. Kagome grinned. "Do I get any, Mom?" Her mother smiled. "Maybe if you didn't sleep in so long, I wouldn't have to warm yours up again! Yes, you get some." Kagome grabbed her plate. "Thanks, Mom! Do you mind if I go to the book shop today?" Her mother shook her head. "I don't mind, Kagome. Be back before supper. Kagome had already shoved her food down, and was racing out the door. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Souta!" She ran off to the bookshop, nearly running into Kouga. "Oh…hi Kouga." She stepped aside politely and walked ahead. "Hey, wait up, Kagome!" She groaned inwardly, but forced a smile. "Yes, Kouga?" Kouga tried to persuade her again, for the thousandth time. "Will you marry me?" She stiffened. "We've discussed this, Kouga. The answer is still no." She strode off, fuming slightly. She decided to go for a walk in the woods first, then to the bookshop. That way, she wouldn't be outside in the dark. The woods were dank, even in daylight, and strangely serene. She picked a few white lilies absentmindedly, twirling the stems in her hands.

She stumbled, and realized that she'd landed on a faint path. This had never been here before. She strode along it curiously, and peeked into a large clearing, gasping at what she saw.

Inuyasha felt himself awakening. This was strange. His eyes opened slowly, and saw two deep brown eyes gazing at his golden ones in curiosity. He smelled a trace of fear on her. He coughed slightly, not having opened his eyes for fifty years, let alone spoken, though it cam out as more of a growl. "What are you staring at, wench? You gonna let me off or not?" The shock was apparent on her face. She backed up, and he sighed. "Why'd you wake me up if you weren't going to pull out the damned arrow?" She blinked. "I…I…"

"Oh, stop stuttering and let me off." She trembled. "How?" He rolled his eyes. "Kami, are you dumb, wench. Pull out the arrow!" She gulped, nodded, and stared at him once more. His long hair was silvery-white, and his eyes a stunning amber-gold. He had pronounced, menacing fangs and two white dog-ears on top of his head. His hands were equipped with sharp claws. "Well?" She nodded again, and gripped the arrow.

:-

Kaede, the miko of the castle, was startled from her sleep. A new aura had entered the grounds. But…a barrier protected the castle… Perhaps her sister, Kikyou, had enchanted it with something that Kaede had not recognized. Minutes later, she sensed a new disturbance. Lord Inuyasha had been freed. She worked swiftly, conjuring two necklaces of rosary beads. She hoped that this would work inside the barrier.

:-

Inuyasha flexed his wrists. "Thank you. Now, if you please, I would like it very much if you would leave the way you came. If you don't I'll kill you. Got it?" She clenched her fists. "You…bastard! Why did I even release you if you're just going to threaten me?" Inuyasha shrugged rudely. "I don't know. Go fume somewhere else. You're crowding my personal space." She reached up, and, not knowing what else to do, yanked on his ear. "OW!" he yelped. "That HURT, wench!" She huffed and whirled around; fully ready to return home, curiosity or not.

Inuyasha didn't even watch her go. Now that he was free, he had servants to attend to. That stupid brother of his was probably doing a really crappy job, anyways. He stormed up to the castle door.

:-

An hour later, Kagome sat next to the tree, stumped. (A/N: No pun intended.) She had gone back until she'd reached the path, but there seemed to be some sort of force preventing her from going anywhere. She gathered up her courage and looked off to where the beast had gone. She was amazed, because she hadn't seen the huge castle there before, and it was kind of hard to miss. She crept meekly up to the door.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _Miroku heard the incessant knocking, as he was closest to the door. At the moment, the houshi was in the form of a candlestick, sporting three wax-sprung flames. The door creaked open, and he watched through lidded eyes. _A girl! This was how Lord Inuyasha had been freed!_ He, himself, had just been told the terms of the curse by Lord Inuyasha, the only one who was capable of even talking about it, for some reason. The girl looked around warily. "Hello? Mr. Dog thingy? Anyone?" Miroku mentally rolled his eyes. Like Inuyasha would ever answer. Ooooh, no…Sesshoumaru would be along any second now.

:-

Sesshoumaru's pointed ears pricked. _"Hello? Mr. Dog thingy? Anyone?" _ He scoffed. Like the hanyou would ever answer the girl. He had been filled in, of course. His stupid brother had sent the girl away, so how was it that she was here? He swiftly appeared at her side. "It is no wonder Inuyasha banished you from his sight. You are the mirror image of the miko who cursed him." She jumped, startled. She backed away slightly. "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku hopped down from his perch on the table. "I knew you'd be down here quicker than the blink of an eye. Inuyasha is being an idiot again, then?" Sesshoumaru nodded unblinkingly, apparently unsurprised to be talking to a candlestick. Kagome was now thoroughly confused. Miroku bowed low. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Miroku. Would you like to wait by the fire while Lord Inuyasha recovers from his current sulk? Sesshoumaru, shut the door, please." Sesshoumaru snarled menacingly. "This Sesshoumaru is not your servant, houshi. It is quite the contrary." Miroku rolled his eyes. "If _this_ Sesshoumaru is too arrogant and pig-headed to shut the door while I give the girl some hospitality, then get one of _those_ Sesshoumaru's to do it." Kagome cocked an eyebrow in confusion as _this_ Sesshoumaru spewed with rage. "Castle joke," Miroku muttered in explanation. "MIROKU!" Sango shrieked. The teapot entered the room. "I thought I told you to…" She trailed off, spotting Kagome. "Oh! Miss…?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome-san. Is there any way I can be of service to you?" Miroku nodded for her. "A cup of tea would be nice, Sango." Sango glared at him. "Is that right, Kagome-san?" Kagome nodded gratefully. Sango nodded and went to fetch the teacups. "SHIPPOU! RIN! COME AND HELP!" Two teacups came bouncing excitedly into the room. At the same moment, a stool rushed in, propping itself up under Kagome's feet and mewling. A clock peered into the doorway. "Not Lord Inuyasha's chair…" he muttered. "You realize that he's going to explode?" Sesshoumaru flicked Jaken away. "Go and occupy yourself, Jaken. We have a guest." Sango began pouring the tea. Kagome wondered if she was the only nervous one about being one of two humans in a room full of talking objects. This was something to call a psychiatrist about. Kirara was now purring under her feet, sleeping. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who'd been staring intently at her. "Are we the only humans here?" Sesshoumaru stiffened. Technically, he wasn't a human, but the curse had temporarily (he hoped) changed that. To all others, he appeared in human form, though his hair remained white, and his eyes amber. He chose not to reply directly, merely granting her a curt nod. She studied him carefully. "Are you _his_ brother?"

"If you mean Lord Inuyasha, then yes. I am his half brother."

"How did he get so…?"

"Beastly?"

"Mm-hmm."

"He was cursed, as are we all. The servants don't usually look like objects." She frowned. "How long have you been like this?"

"Fifty years." She raised her eyebrows. "Fifty years? Is that how long he was pinned to that tree?"

"You learn fast." Sesshoumaru stood. "I have business to attend to, but I am sure we shall meet again." He sped off, and Miroku muttered, "What he means is, Lord Inuyasha will have smelled him down here, and is now storming out of his room, coming down the stairs, and Sesshoumaru would prefer not to have a run-in with him. Three…Two…One." Inuyasha burst through the door. Miroku sighed. So terribly predictable of both of them. "THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN HERE?" Miroku stepped back slightly. "Well, Inuyasha-sama, umm…she was cold and she needed somewhere to stay…" Inuyasha glared at Kagome, and dragged Miroku into the next room, speaking as quietly as death. "Miroku? Do you remember the last time someone who looked like her asked to come in?" Miroku rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, but technically, she didn't look like that when she arrived, and she appeared as an old hag." He winced. "Ouch."

"The hell is your problem?"

"Well, technically I'm not supposed to speak about the curse, but since the usual punishment is that I fall asleep for forty-eight hours and you forget that I said anything, that isn't possible because you are unaffected in general by that part of the curse. So, basically, I am feeling little pinpricks everywhere and it is most uncomfortable. Not to mention that you are digging your claws into my arm." Inuyasha released him grumpily. "Stop with your stupid technicalities. And that isn't really an arm, is it now?"

"Which, I may remind you, is your fault." Inuyasha turned his back. "So what am I supposed to do with her now?" Miroku shifted. "Well…she couldn't get back through the barrier surrounding the castle, so I'm assuming the best idea would be to…get her a room?" Inuyasha snarled under his breath. Miroku shrugged. "I'm off to…find one of the maids…"

"More like _grope_ one of the maids," Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku smiled brightly. "Well, yes, that too." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the candlestick clink-clinked all the way down a long corridor, and waited until he was out of sight. He turned to Sango. "Take her to a room in the east wing." Sango nodded as he strode away. "And, Inuyasha-sama?" she asked as an afterthought. He nodded, not pausing. "You should probably control your temper." He twitched. "For your sake, I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Sango shrugged. "And I suppose she'll join you for dinner?"

"Not much choice, is there?"

"No, I suppose not. I'll have something on the table around six. I still can't believe that that stupid idiot of a miko thought that I was a servant…"

"You are a servant."

"Ooh, are you lucky I am a teapot right now!" She was feeling some pinpricks, but she didn't give a damn. "Otherwise the hiraikotsu would be coming about your head…" She was about to continue her threat, when she noticed something. "Inuyasha-sama? Why are you wearing a necklace?" Inuyasha glanced down at his neck, and tried to pull the thing off. "What the hell? How do I get this off?"

"Have you been looking through your mother's jewelry again?" Sesshoumaru's voice taunted from where he'd appeared next to them. Inuyasha clenched his fists, then snorted. "I wouldn't be talking." Sesshoumaru glanced lazily at his own neck and realized he had one too. Inuyasha flicked at one of the rosary beads. "Shit, that Kaede has a lot to explain…" Sesshoumaru glanced at his nails. "I'm sure I'll find out as soon as she does so. In the meantime, is this not the new moon? The sun has almost set. I suggest you get _her_ to a room." Inuyasha growled. "I was trying to do that until the teapot started complaining again!" Sesshoumaru sighed. "Sango, take her to a room." Sango nodded obediently, still grumbling about being treated like an ordinary servant. Inuyasha stormed off to his room in the west wing, and Sesshoumaru called after the taiji-ya, "Careful, now, Sango. You don't want to fall asleep in your only time that we are all in our usual forms, now do you?" Sango huffed offensively as Sesshoumaru sped away to find the houshi. He did quickly, and the candlestick was…somehow…trying to seduce one of the maids. He cleared his throat, and the maid left shamefacedly. "Miroku, sutras. East wing. Now."

"Sure. What's going on in the east wing? Has Lord Inuyasha decided to take my advice and send her to a room?"

"Yes, and he doesn't want any servants wandering up there fully changed, or the girl will know something's up."

"I see. Well, I'm off, then."

:-

Sango peeked in and spotted Kagome. "Kagome-san? I am to lead you to a room." Kagome nodded in confusion. How had this been the result of dog-boy's yelling tantrum? Nevertheless, she followed Sango down a long corridor, up a few flights of stairs, and into a beautiful room. She sat down on the bed numbly. "Would you like a cup of tea, Kagome-san?" Kagome shook her head. "No, thank you." Sango sighed. "I think you'll be staying here for a while, so you let someone know if you aren't comfortable. You were to join Lord Inuyasha for dinner, but there has been…" she glanced at the near-dark sky and rushed on, "a change of plans. Dinner will be brought up to you." She spoke all of this quickly, and raced out, slamming the door just as she transformed. She blew out a sigh of relief and stretched her arms. This was so much better. Miroku came up to her. "Well, that's a relief. I'll have someone place her meal outside her door. I've sealed off this wing, so you'd better go through now. Only a miko could get through there. Sesshoumaru strode by just to hear him say this. "How horribly ironic," he murmured. Only Sango, Miroku, Jaken, and Rin would know how much this Kagome appeared like Kikyou, for they had been the only ones to see…

_Flashback_

"_Lord Inuyasha has been imprisoned against the tree!" Sango gasped. Miroku nodded. "Let's hope it's easy to get him off…I wonder what the miko meant by cursed?"_

"_Who knows, houshi? My idiot brother is so stupid." Sango fumed. "You could've said something to him!" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I was trying to teach him an important lesson. I suppose it wasn't the best time, hmm?"_

"_You suppose?" She gasped as she stared at Miroku. "The hell…?"Sesshoumaru eyed Miroku curiously, eyebrows shooting up into his hair. "Well, isn't that interesting." Miroku looked down at himself, then jumped up in surprise. Rin bounced up and down from behind Sesshoumaru. "I'm a teacup! I'm a teacup!" She sounded very excited. Jaken was cowering with his face in his hands. "I'm a…clock!" Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up further, if possible. He didn't mind Jaken's transformation; he actually looked and smelled better that way, but turning Rin into a teacup? That was a bit much. Miroku stifled laughter suddenly. "You…erm…look very nice yourself, Sango, dear." Sango glanced down at herself, and shrieked. "THAT MIKO IS AS GOOD AS _DEAD_!" Similar shrieks of unrest, though less boldly, of course, were echoing throughout the castle._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome sighed. They were practically keeping her here against her will, and they had the nerve to keep her in a room with nothing to do? It was dark outside, and she was hungry. She opened her door, and discovered a tray. It _had_ been filled with food, but now, a sleeping twin-tailed cat was curled up on it. The hell…? She stepped over it, and made her way down the staircase. Someone had some explaining to do.

:-

"I'M NOT FUCKING COMING OUT SO YOU CAN SCREW OFF!" Sango sighed. "But, Lord Inuyasha…"

"NO!" This aggravated the taiji-ya. She had better things to do. "Fine, then. I don't care if the girl is wandering freely around the castle…the servants are avoiding her…" He flung the door open, revealing himself in his mortal form. "HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID SHE GET PAST THE HOUSHI'S SUTRAS?" Sango shrugged. "I don't know. Ask her!"

"I'm not seeing her like this!"

"Get Sesshoumaru to do it."

"And have him laugh at me in my human form? I don't think so! Find some way to get her back in her room, and I will speak with her tomorrow." Sango turned to leave, then scowled. "Fine. That's some way to get her to fall in love with you, hmm? Nice strategy. I'll have to use it to get rid of Miroku some time…" He snarled and slammed the door.

:-

"Kagome-san?" Kagome turned to face a human girl. "Who are you?"

"Sango. I have orders to take you back to your room."

"Sango? But you were…and now you're…"

"I know," she replied testily. "What were you doing out here?"

"I was hungry." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you get your supper?"

"I did, but some twin-tailed cat ate it all!" The words sounded so far-fetched. Sango sighed. "Ugh. Kirara." She switched directions and dragged Kagome toward the dining room, which was vacant, save for Sesshoumaru. The taiji-ya was in a mood where she didn't care which lord the girl fell in love with, as long as she did it quick. Inuyasha probably deserved to die, anyways. She chastised herself for the thought, but wasn't entirely sure that Kagome would choose Inuyasha over Sesshoumaru. Miroku spotted them going down the hall. "Sango? What are you doing?" His voice was panicky, and Jaken also appeared next to them. "The masters are going to kill us all, now, I know it," he whined. Kagome's eyes were wide. "Miroku? Mr. Clock?"

"That is Jaken-sama to you, ningen!" Miroku shoved him aside. "Sango…" he sing-song-ed through clenched teeth. "What are you doing?"

"Kirara ate her supper. I told you that leaving it on the floor wasn't a good idea…"

"But Sango…"

"Oh, shut up, houshi. She knows now so there's no point in hiding it." Miroku sighed. "Very well. I shall alert Lord Sesshoumaru that he has company for dinner." Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "What of Lord Inuyasha?"

"He is…indisposed." Kagome could barely hide her relief. She poked her head into the dining hall. Sesshoumaru didn't look surprised. He gestured to the seat next to him. "Please, sit." He couldn't believe that he had to compete with his brother for the love of a ningen girl. She smiled gratefully. She wasn't that bad to look at, all the same. Kagome sighed, searching for means of conversation. "Is Lord Inuyasha not feeling well?" Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. "I suppose he isn't. He never does feel well when…this happens."

"Does he change too?" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "In his own way, I suppose. He'll change back in the morning, as will they."

"Why don't you change?" Sesshoumaru frowned. "I suppose that it is part of the curse."

"Well, why are you all so evasive about this curse?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"The curse or why?"

"Both." She sighed in defeat. This was getting nowhere. "Can _anyone_ talk about it?"

"Lord Inuyasha is permitted." She groaned. "Great. I'm going to get a whole lot out of him," she exclaimed sarcastically.

:-

Sango knocked at Inuyasha's door. "I found out why she was out and about, Lord Inuyasha. Kirara ate her supper."

"That damned cat is going to be the death of us all." Sango rolled her eyes. "I sent her down to eat with Sesshoumaru."

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU SENT HER TO DINE WITH THAT BASTARD?"

"Well, you didn't want to talk to her," she replied coolly. "She seemed lacking in company. Relax, Inuyasha, she doesn't know about you." Inuyasha burst through the door. "How can I relax knowing that the wench is down there conversing with my brother?"

"So go down to the dining hall."

"You are a bitch. Fine. I'm going." Sango slammed the hiraikotsu over his head. "Ah, how long I have wanted to do that." Inuyasha rubbed his head and stormed down to the dining room.

:-

Sesshoumaru snorted under his breath as Inuyasha entered. Kagome turned and, eyes wide, stared. "L-Lord Inuyasha. Umm…please…sit." Much to Inuyasha's surprise, the prayer beads around his neck glowed and shoved his face toward the ground, forcing him to sit. Kagome gasped. "I-I'm sorry!" Inuyasha grumbled. It was bad enough that they could see him in his mortal form, he hadn't remembered what Kaede had explained to him that evening. _"The first command she says to ye will be counted as a word of subjugation. It is the same for your brother." _Great… He stood, humiliated. Sesshoumaru was trying to keep from laughing, gloating, and rubbing his hanyou brother's face in it. "Yes, brother, please _sit_." He was most disappointed when it didn't work for him, but it had been amusing, all the same to see his brother twitch as though readying himself to be thrown to the ground again. Inuyasha twitched. "I…am going back to bed. You," he gestured to Kagome, "will come and speak with me tomorrow night at dinnertime. You," he glared at Sesshoumaru, "are a bastard." He strode angrily from the room. Kagome's eyes followed him in shock. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Oh, my…he changes into that?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Don't ask me about the 'sit' thing. Ask Kaede about that."

"Kaede?"

"The miko. She lives on the grounds near the god tree." Kagome frowned. "It was kind of funny, but I guess it must of hurt."

"It most likely hurt his pride more than anything, if that comforts you."

"Not really. It's the people whose prides are hurt that gain the sweetest revenge."

"Very profound."

"And I have to talk with him tomorrow…"

:-

The morning dawned early. Sango shoved Miroku in the gut. "Miroku, what's going on? Why haven't we changed back yet?" He shrugged, a worried expression on his face. "I don't know. Perhaps it has something to do with Lady Kagome's presence." Inuyasha grouchily stepped into the great hall. "The hell are you all doing? And why haven't you…?" He stopped short, realizing that Kagome was there. "Umm…why haven't you all gotten to your chores! Now get the hell out of my face!" He grabbed Miroku's arm. "Why the hell haven't you all changed back?" he snarled. "I have." Miroku stuttered, "Umm…w- what do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Notice that if you look outside, the sun is in the sky. This means that you should be a candlestick!" Miroku shrugged. "Well, actually, I kind of prefer being this way." Kagome stepped forward. "Umm…you wanted to talk to me this morning, Lord Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shoved Miroku out into the corridor. "Yeah. Well, firstly, I wanted to know how in hell you got here in the first place." Kagome gaped. "Excuse me? I set you free from that tree thing, and this is how you thank me? You are imprisoning me here against my will! I want to go home!"

"Too fucking bad for you, wench! I'm not imprisoning you here. You think I have any idea why you can't go back to your stupid little village?" Their voices were raising, so that the servants listening at the door cowered back as though expecting someone to burst through the door at any moment. Kagome scoffed. "You are a self-centered bastard, you know that? You can't think about anyone but yourself! Kami, get some manners!" Inuyasha growled under his breath. "You call what you're doing manners?"

"You don't need manners to knock the sense into someone! I didn't even get so much as a thank you!"

"Stop complaining. Be thankful you weren't stuck to the tree! And for the record, THANK YOU, DAMMIT!" He clenched his claws into his palms. "You'll join me for dinner tonight. I'll meet you in the dining hell- I mean, hall." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Like hell she was going to join that bastard for dinner.

:-

"Lady Kagome…please come down for dinner?"

"No. I am not joining _him_ anywhere. I'll starve first." Sango bit her lip. It was true, Inuyasha wasn't the best of company. "Kagome-sama…it is very important that you do. Inuyasha's temper…"

"I don't give a damn about his foul temper. He can shove it up his ass for all I care." Sango turned to Miroku. "Can you try?" Miroku cleared his throat. "Kagome-sama…at least open the door and let us reason with you." Kagome snorted. "And have you drag me out screaming? I don't think so." Miroku and Sango both turned to Jaken. He stumbled over himself going up to the door. Sango sighed. She had a feeling that this was going to make things worse.

Three minutes later, Jaken peeked into the dining hall, where the two brothers were arguing about one thing or another, as usual. "Ahem…" he muttered, gaining their attention. "There's a situation…umm…under the circumstances…well…she's not coming."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha bolted up to the east wing. "WHY AREN'T YOU COMING, WENCH?"

"That's why. Please send my apologies to Lord Sesshoumaru for not joining you all." Inuyasha growled, mainly because Sesshoumaru was standing right there, looking very smug. Inuyasha tried again. "Come down to dinner."

"No." He twitched, but Sango shot him a warning look. He sighed. "Would you come down to dinner…_please_?"

"No, thank you."

"COME DOWN TO DINNER, WENCH, OR STARVE!" Miroku smacked him over the head with his staff. "Manners, Lord Inuyasha, manners." Inuyasha turned on him. "To hell with manners! She's being _difficult!_"

Kagome fumed, listening from the other side of the door. It was his fault she was here, and he had the nerve to call _her_ difficult? She gave the door a sharp kick with her foot. She silently cursed the damned door for nearly breaking her foot, and remembered something. She was so proud of herself for remembering she almost forgot to say it. "SIT!" **THUD.**

Inuyasha blinked. She'd sat him…from the other side of the door! "Fine," he mumbled, getting up. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" He stormed back to the dining hall. Sesshoumaru snorted in laughter. "And the probability of that happening is…?" Sango sighed. "Please go back to enjoying your meal, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru frowned. "I will not be able to enjoy it now. Not with Inuyasha sulking the whole time." He sighed. "I suppose that I must cope with it if I want to eat."

LB: Long enough for you? That was 8 pages on word…new chappie soon!

**Red Skyies: WHO whats gunna happen? we shall find out WHO! - i can't wait!**

LB: Yay! A review! (hands out chocolate eggs) I have four chocolate eggs…will that do:P R&R to tell me what you think of the chappie! Next one comes out…probly by the weekend.


End file.
